


Silly Gay Fights With Silly Gay Men

by TrashySwitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M, lee!iven, ler!irin, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Iven and Irin are famous for teasing each other and starting up tickle fights between each other. But most of the time, it's usually Irin tickling Iven because either Irin or Iven are being teasy meanies.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Silly Gay Fights With Silly Gay Men

**Author's Note:**

> This OC fanfic prompt was given to me by @prince-luci. I hope you enjoy the fanfic! (And for the love of NUGGETS, I hope I got the characters right!)

Irin and Iven are constantly getting into mischief with each other. Whether the silly fights are verbal, physical, teasy, or even unnecessary, the two of them are always being evil with each other. This is especially apparent right now, as Iven sprinted down the hallway with a wobbly smile on his face despite the fear hidden in his voice. 

“Irin, I swear!” he shouted to Irin, his green hair flying to the side as he ran. 

“Swear? Okay! I solemnly swear to keep on tormenting you with this feather! That’s my swear to you.” Irin told him as he chased him. 

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it!” Iven shot back. 

“Oh? Then enlighten me: what DID you mean?” Irin asked, crossing his arms with the feather still visible. 

“I-STOP IT!” Iven shouted at him in his messy, flustered voice. 

“Stop what? Stop tormenting you? Never gonna happen.” Irin said back. “Wanna know why?” Irin asked. 

Iven shrunk down a little and looked away slightly. “Don’t say it…” 

“Because…” 

“I said DON’T SAY IT!” Iven begged. 

“You...like it.” Irin replied with a big, devilish smirk on his face. 

“...I do not.” Iven argued. 

“Oh really?” Irin asked with a smirk and an eyebrow higher than the other to show his sass and amusement. 

“I don’t!” Iven argued yet again. 

“Suuure...you don’t at all like it when I tease you with the feather…” He commented sarcastically. 

“I seriously don’t!” Iven reacted. 

“So you wouldn’t like it if I did this:” Irin started twirling the feather in between his fingers as he walked closer to him. 

“Nooooo...No. Stay over there!” Iven ordered, a slight wobbly smile showing up on his face as he slowly walked away. 

“What if I don’t? What if I just keeeeep walking over?” Irin asked, moving closer and closer to him with the spinning feather. 

Iven continued to back away more and more. A small, toothy smile had quickly shown up on his face by then. “I’d p-prefer if you d-didn’t…” Iven replied awkwardly. 

Irin giggled into his fingertips. “You say, with a grin on your face.” He teased. 

Iven quickly covered up his smile with his hand, and continued to back up a little more. By now, Irin had stopped moving forward and crossed his arms with a smirk. Iven didn’t really understand why he did this, but all he knew at this moment was ‘back up, back up, back up!’. 

...That was, until he hit the back wall. It was then that he realized, he may be screwed in more ways than one. Iven desperately tried to hide himself against the wall by curling forward into a turtle position. But, Irin could easily get to his level and get him uncurled. And all it would take was a squeeze…

“NOHOHOHOHO! IRIHIHIHIN!” He yelled, covering up his sides desperately. Irin moved his fingers to Iven’s neck. “NOHOHOT THEHEHE NEHEHECK TOHOHOHOO!” Iven reacted. 

Irin knew exactly what he was doing. When his neck scrunched up to protect his vulnerable spine, Irin fluttered the feather under his chin. When Iven felt THAT, he shrieked and flopped onto his left side with his chin tucked into his chest. Now, everything was more open and available! 

Irin quickly snuck his hands into the tangled-up arms, and started tickling his belly. “NOOOHOHOHOHO! IRINYOUSUHUHUHUHUCK!” He shouted. 

“Suck? You think that I, the Ler out of the both of us, suck at tickling you? Now THAT is rude.” Irin reacted sarcastically as he pulled his arms away from his chest. “Just for that:” Irin pinned his arms above his head. “You get a raspberry.” He declared before she blew a raspberry on his belly. 

“NOOOHOHOHAAAAA! STAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAP!” Iven shouted loudly! 

“Now why on earth would I stop, when you’re clearly enjoying it?” Irin asked, blowing another raspberry immediately after. 

“BEHEHECAHAHAUSE YOHOHOU LOHOHOHOVE MEEEHEHEHE!” He tried. 

Irin chuckled to herself. “You’re right. I do love you. And to prove my endless love for you:” Irin blew a HUGE raspberry on his ribs. 

“NAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA! IRIIIIIIHIHIHIHIN!” He screamed. “NOOOHOHOHOHOHO!” 

“My goodness! I can translate all your words and proudly announce that you want more!” Irin leaned down and blew a raspberry on his side. 

“MEEEEHEHEHEHEHEAN! SOHOHOHO MEHEHEHEHAHAHAN!” Iven shouted back. 

“Oh! Even MORE raspberries?! If that’s the case, I’m gonna need some help!” Irin declared. 

Irin grabbed a mini massager and turned it on. With a huge smirk and a glint of mischief in his eyes, Irin placed the vibrating massager legs onto his belly and ribs. 

“NAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! EEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Iven screamed helplessly. 

“Is this better? Or would you prefer the raspberries instead?” Irin asked. 

Iven was too busy laughing to actually answer him. The massager was SO MUCH WORSE than the raspberries! Raspberries and their vibrating abilities made it super ticklish. But the massager vibrating on his ticklish spots CONSTANTLY?! Without a break?! That was sanity-destroying! 

“I’ll take that as a ‘I love the massager, but please give me a break!’.” Irin proudly replied to himself before turning off the massager. 

It didn’t take long for Iven’s laughter to drop into breathy giggles. Iven was panting like a dog, and interrupting his own breathing with leftover giggles. Despite the interruptions, Iven didn’t mind the occasional giggle fits. 

“You okay?” Irin asked. 

“You...yooouuu...ahare...e-evihihil…” Iven replied, still tired from the tickles. 

“I know. And yooooouuu-” Irin laid down beside him and booped him on the nose. “-are way too ticklish for your own good.” He replied. “Therefore: we’re even!” 

Iven went cross-eyed for a moment and whined. How dare he boop his snoot! His snoot is not meant for the boopin’. 

“Aww, is Iven being a whiny lee now?” Irin asked. 

“Noooooo.” Iven threw his arms in front of his chest in self defense. “Irin, babe, don't you even think about it.” Iven warned. 

“Jokes on you Iven: I’ve already thought about it, and I wanna do it!” Irin crawled himself up to Iven and started fluttering the feather on his belly button. 

“NOHOHOHAHAHAHAHAHA!” Iven shrieked, trying but failing to push him away.

“Kitchy kitchy kitchy kitchy kooo!” Irin teased. “Who’s got a ticklish button? Whooo’s got a ticklish button?” Irin asked rhetorically. “Does Iven have the ticklish belly button? I think he does!” 

“MEHEHEHEANIHIHIE! EHEHEVIHIHIL MOHOHONSTEHEHEHER!” Iven shouted back at him. 

Irin paused his tickle attack and took one look at him. “...What did you just call me?” 

Iven calmed down rather quickly, but quickly realized his mistake. “I...I didn’t call you anything. I was...just laughing! Just babble. Pointless babble.” Iven tried to cover up. 

Irin slipped his arms under Iven’s armpits, and lifted him up. “Ive. What. did you. Call me?” Irin asked. 

Iven stared at his boyfriend in pure fear. What in the world was Irin gonna do to him?! Was...was he gonna get him back? Was he gonna get the ultimate tickle attack? Or was he gonna give up and let him go? As much as he wanted Irin to let him go, Iven ALSO wanted him to completely DESTROY him. So: What was he gonna do?

Irin put his feather away, grabbed his massager out again and turned it on. Then, with his left arm holding Iven’s arm above his head, Irin used his right hand to hold the massager and move it around on his belly. On top of THAT, Irin blew raspberries absolutely everywhere he could reach! His hips were raspberried, his ribs were raspberried, even his left side wasn’t left untouched! Irin was completely destroying him. And...Iven didn’t stop him. He just laughed, cackled, squirmed around and babbled through his laughter. 

“Which spot tickles more? Your hips?” Irin dug his thumbs into his hips for a few seconds. “Or your belly button?” Irin asked before swirling his finger in his belly button. 

Iven shrieked and cackled under his boyfriend. “BOHOHOHOTH AHAHAHARE BAHAHAHAD!” He told him. 

“Oh? Are both really that bad, that you can’t choose between the two?” Irin asked. 

“YEHEHEHEHES! THEHEHEY’RE BOHOHOHOTH BAHAHAHAHAD!” Iven shouted back. 

“Well, looks like I have to tickle both then!” Irin started digging into his hips, AND blew raspberry after raspberry on his belly button. 

Irin literally SCREAMED with laughter! Irin was being SUPER unfair! 

“Okay! And which spot tickles more? Your armpits?” Irin pinned his arms above his head and scratched his fingers in his pits. “Oooor your ribs?” Irin moved his hands to his ribs and started drumming and squeezing. 

Iven squealed and laughed almost identically between the two types of tickle spots! “BREHEHEHEHEHEAK!” Iven begged. 

“But which one tickles more?” Irin asked. 

“BOHOHOHOTH! THEHEHEHEY BOHOHOHOTH TIHIHIHIHICKLE!” Iven told him. 

“Oh! They both tickle? Well if THAT’S the case:” Irin started tickling both armpits at once, and blew raspberries all over his front ribs! 

“NAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!” Irin screamed. 

Irin kept up the tickling there for a bit longer before moving on. “And now for the GRAND FINALE:” He declared as he flipped him over onto his belly. “Which spot tickles more? Your shoulder blades?” Irin started skittering his fingers right in between his shoulder blades. “Or your lower back?” Irin stopped his right hand and started skittering his left fingers on his lower back, between the end of the ribs and the butt. 

Iven’s laughter dropped a bit, but still filled the room. “Thehehehey’re bohohohoth equahahally tihihihicklihihihish!” Iven told him. 

“Oooohoho! You know, you could’ve just lied. That way, you could’ve avoided the ultimate punishment!” Irin started spidering his fingers all over his shoulder blades with his right hand, while grabbing the massager and moving it all over his lower back. 

Iven completely lost it and fell into a fit of cackles. He couldn’t take much more! It was getting exhausting, but he just couldn’t stop him! It was too adrenaline-inducing and SO FUN! Who WOULDN’T want it to keep going?

Soon though, Irin stopped and let the poor boy breath. Iven was utterly exhausted and super giddy and giggly. Iven curled up onto his side in the fetal position, and lightly kicked his feet as more giggles left his mouth. 

“Uuuuh...Did I break you?” Irin asked. 

Iven just bursted out laughing even more at the question. 

“What? I asked if I broke you, cause I’m worried!” Irin reacted. 

“Ihihi knohohohow! Yohohou dihihidn’t breheheheak mehehe. Ihihihi’m ohohohohokahahahahay.” Iven replied. 

“Are you sure you’re okay? Cause...you sound like a baby who won’t stop giggling.” Irin told him. 

“Cahahahan yohohou blahahame mehehe?!” Iven asked. 

“I don’t blame you at all. I’m just making sure I didn’t kill you somehow.” Irin said. 

“Yohohou didn’t. Ihi’m alrihight. Thehehe breheathlessness was wohorth ihihit.” Iven admitted. 

“See? You DO like it!” Irin reacted. 

Iven laughed and blushed more. “Meanie.” 

Irin widened his eyes and was taken back. “Hold up...What?” 

“I said meanie!” Iven replied proudly. 

A huge smirk started growing onto his face as he grew more and more ‘offended’ by his words. “Even after all that...You continue to bad mouth me?” Irin reacted, purely amused. 

Iven giggled and stuck his tongue out at him. “Meanie face!” Iven declared. 

Irin gasped. “How dare!” 

“Evil monster!” Iven added. 

“You’re just asking for it!” Irin laughed. 

“Irin the evil!” Iven said next. 

Irin walked closer to him while cracking his knuckles. “That desperate, huh?” 

“ffffFIGHT ME!” Iven shot at him. 

Irin slid Iven closer to him and wiggled his fingers tauntingly. “My. Pleasure.” 

Iven and Irin are constantly getting into mischief with each other. These silly fights are sometimes unnecessary. But that never means they should chicken out.


End file.
